Into the Eyes of the Storm
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: A job offer. A train ride. A chance encounter. One-shot.


Into the Eyes of the Storm

 **2000:**

Suzy Collins stood by the tracks, anxiously awaiting the subway's arrival. She peered down over the ledge to look at the rail, then to her left to gaze down the dark tunnel. She leaned back when she saw headlights appear in the darkness. As it approached, she stepped back stumbling into an unknown figure behind her. She tried to move away from him, but tripped over his duffle on the floor beside him. Before she could fall, strong hands gripped her shoulders and steadied her. She turned to thank the mysterious man when she caught sight of his eyes.

Storm clouds peered back at her, and all words suddenly died from her lips. His eyes were a greyish blue and Suzy couldn't help but lean in for a closer look. His hands kept her in place as she leaned forwards, breaking her from her trance-like state. She blushed as she took in his set scowl, and pulled the shoulder strap of her brown purse up higher on her shoulder. She stole a last glance his way and took in his muscled frame under his black shirt, and black cargo pants. She wasn't surprised to find black military boots to complete his attire. His dirty blonde hair was cut short, but it was longer than the standard military buzz cut. Suzy looked back to the subway and followed everyone else on, making her way to the back. She preferred having a little space to herself so she sat away from the doors, which was crowded with people.

She kept her head down as the subway lurched forwards and thoughts of his piercing gaze filled her mind. He was handsome, but there was something about him. Something was different. She thought back to her hometown, a small farm out in the country and a small school. No one there had been different, except her. Dreams of becoming a doctor had always kept her motivated in school and college. She was only 23 and graduated, heading to her first official job. Taking the new job had been a major step, not many had expected her to just up and leave. She had done well though, getting recruited for her skills, finding a place to live, and a way to work all on her own.

Slowly, her thoughts turned back to the man with steel grey eyes. She didn't notice a new figure slink his way next to her, and sit in the empty seat. Suzy jumped when she felt a hand glide across her thigh and shoved him away. She turned towards him, ready to slap some sense into him when she took in his features. He wore a multi-colored beanie, was tall, while his build held more fat than muscle, and his five o'clock shadow darkened his face. His eyes were bleak, holding no light and no mercy. He leaned towards her, anger flashing, when a hand rested on his shoulder stopping his movement. The vile man spun, quickly to came face to face with Stormy, as Suzy nicknamed him. Suzy had seen rage, but this, this was something more. It was hate, it was fury, and it was bottled up emotions dying to get free. Obviously sensing a losing battle, the seat beside her was vacated quickly. Suzy watched him disappear in the crowd. Stormy watching him, stalking him with his misty eyes until he was gone. He sighed and the anger fell away, the tension left his body, and his beautiful eyes found hers. He looked down at her, searching for fear or signs of being hurt, so she gave him a half smile and a small shrug. He turned to leave, but hesitated and looked back at her. Suzy smiled a little brighter and patted the newly empty seat beside her. His eyes sparked with amusement and he sat down beside her. He dropped a rather oddly shaped duffle bag to the ground, and put his foot over it protectively. As if he were afraid someone would try to steal it. She noticed he did it without a second thought, as if what was in the bag he was used to protecting.

The following minutes were spent in a comfortable silence. The subway slowed to a halt at her destination and she quickly reached for her purse on her lap. She slung the strap over her shoulder, as the man coincidentally reached for his duffle. The doors whooshed open and people filed out, the two companions hanging back and slowly making their way to the doors.

As they neared the exit, he slide in front of her and to the sid and bowed, sweeping his arm out the door, encouraging her to go. She giggled and curtsied to him and gracefully stepped onto the platform. He followed and together they walked towards the exit. Two sets of stairs leading to two different places stood before them. She almost apologetically pointed to the left, and he smiled sadly as he pointed to the right. Nodding Suzy waved and walked towards the left staircase. Looking back a final time, she saw him wave again, and she mirrored his movement. Watching him turn to follow his own path, she wondered if should would ever see those hawk-like eyes again.

* * *

 _Wow! Okay, I didn't expect to write this. I was doing a writing prompt that was something like "write about two characters in a scene who don't talk" and then it turned into this… ooops_ _I might continue it, I know Suzy Collins will now be added into my Clint Barton story. I would also like to apologize for disappearing for awhile, life has been hectic and after seeing Avengers 2 and "Brutasha"? I just… kinda lost my love for it all… CLINT DOESN'T HAVE A FAMILY. (His family is Shield, Phil, Fury, Natasha) It just messed me up for awhile. But I might be back, I've been reading FF again and I really miss writing, so lets hope I can keep this up!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel._


End file.
